1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates the use of diethylaminoethyldextran (DEAE-D) as an antihyperinsulinemic drug, while its use up to now has been as an antihyperlipemic agent in a general sense, since it acts on lipid components. It has been determined that this drug, as a function of dosage and administration schedule, has an inhibitory effect on hyperinsulinemia, documented by significant clinical results.
DEAE-D is a practically inocuous drug which is of significant interest as an antihyperinsulinemic drug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous experience did not predict the significant action of the drug at the pancreatic and extrapancreatic level, because the detailed mechanisms of gastroenterohormone mediation were unknown. These are currently the subject of additional study, and have been identified as an extra-cerebral extraversion of endocrine action peptides (APUD system and the like).
Furthermore, the possibility had never been studied, demonstrated or presumed that the drug might intervene in a direct and/or indirect way on the phenomenon of raised insulin levels, the physiopathological importance of which has been shown clearly in recent studies.
Hyperinsulinemia states in fact play a very important role in the most modern nosographic view of various dysmetabolic-dysendocrine conditions.